Who Will Take Control?
by bechloeislove
Summary: With a little help from Stacie and Amy, who will make the first move on New Year's Eve?


**A/N: Short little one-shot to bring in the New Year! Happy 2014 guys! Feedback is appreciated. Hope you guys like it. :) **

* * *

Beca had survived one semester at Barden. It felt really good to her. She had actually began to enjoy being there since joining the Bellas and having a group of friends.

But mostly, it was because of Chloe. She had become the closest to Beca in the time they knew each other. The truth, though, was that Beca had developed an uncontrollable crush on the older girl that only grew stronger every time she saw her. Which was sad because they saw each other nearly every day. Chloe liked coming over to Beca's apartment, just to hang out. She had no problem with it. If they weren't together, they were texting or on the phone together.

So predictably, they spent New Years Eve together. Well, it was all of the Bellas and the rest of the groups on campus. Aubrey explained that it was a tradition that they all got together and Beca joked how Aubrey loved tradition, so they had better be there. It made Chloe laugh, which was always heartwarming to Beca.

So here they were, at Bumper's house an hour before midnight. Beca, like usual wasn't drinking that much. She had had a drink and a half, barely. And surprisingly enough, Chloe hadn't drunk a lot either. She seemed to have cut back quite a bit when she and Beca were hanging out, but had stated that it was voluntary. She had a better time with her when she was able to remember it. So one hour before midnight she noticed that her best friend wasn't inside and immediately disappeared to find her.

She went to the backdoor and saw a small figure sitting cross-legged on the porch railing looking up at the sky. She opened the door quietly, walked right up behind the smaller girl and looped her arms through and around her stomach. She rested her cheek on Beca's back and didn't seem to feel her flinch slightly. Beca still wasn't used to the touchy-feely-ness of Chloe, but she immediately recognized who it was, mainly because nobody else would be doing this, but also because she just _knew_ what Chloe's hands looked like.

"Hey there lone wolf. Looking for a moon to howl at?" Chloe giggled. Beca smiled brightly.

"I didn't come out here to isolate myself." She returned a chuckle. Chloe removed her arms and leaned on the railing next to Beca. Her stomach immediately felt cold and she longed for the warmth to return. "My dad kept on calling. I figured he'd issue a search warrant before the night ended so I came out here to talk to him." She shrugged slightly and then sighed, relaxing her shoulders and looking back up at the sky. Chloe watched her eyes as the light from the moon shined in her eyes. Beca's eyes were always pretty. She could look at her eyes all day and never get tired of the way that they naturally sparkled.

"So, did you just get stuck out here or something?"

"I guess…" Beca paused for a moment. "I'm just kind of worried about what might happen when I go back inside."

Chloe thought about it for a moment. New Year's Eve. What could happen? Midnight. **Midnight kiss**. _Jesse._

"Trying to avoid him?"

Beca's face scrunched. Jesse had been trying to date her since they first met. He had never actually asked her to be his girlfriend or made any moves on her, but he was always asking her to hang out together. He never officially asked her on a 'date.' Chloe smiled at the younger girl's reaction.

"He's never actually tried anything before, but I just have this feeling that since its New Year's Eve… The farther I can be away, the better. And I'm sure that he will want to stand right next to me near midnight. I don't even know how I would react." Chloe tried her best to hide the grin that crept on to her face. She was happy to hear that Beca wasn't interested in Jesse the way that he was in her.

She figured they wouldn't be any good together. She thought Jesse was a nice kid and everything, but the way he treated Beca made her angry. He set his standards high and expected Beca to change for him to meet those standards, just so that he could have his 'fairytale ending.'

Inevitably, the two ended up talking, not about anything in particular, but Beca and Chloe somehow would just end up talking about anything and everything when they were together. It was something the two really loved about their friendship. They would get lost in conversation until something from the world outside of 'Beca and Chloe' intervened.

The back door flung open and a familiar accent belted out:

"BECA MITCHELL AND CHLOE BEALE!" Both of the girls immediately turned around to see Amy and Stacie in the doorway. They had clearly had quite a few. Beca and Chloe laughed as they stumbled on to the porch. "You guys have been gone for at least a decade. The rest of us have already graduated and Aubrey is pissed because we didn't win the competition."

Stacie let out a loud laugh and rolled her eyes. "It's 11:30." The girls had been outside for more than half an hour. "Get your asses in here!"

Chloe waited for Beca to get down from the railing and they walked inside. Immediately, Cynthia Rose and Jessica walked directly to Beca and grabbed her, which was a big deal, because she had only grown to like it when Chloe grabbed her.

"Come on, shorty. We're going to get you a _real_ drink!" Before Beca could respond, the two girls were dragging her away to the kitchen. Chloe immediately turned around. If Beca was in an awkward situation, she was the only one who could comfort her.

"Wait, Be-" She started to call, but Stacie put her hand on Chloe's back and turned her back around.

"She'll be fine. We need to talk to you."

They took Chloe in to the living room, to the empty couch and sat her down. Amy and Stacie then sat down on either side of their friend.

"Alright, Ginger Snap. We all know, so you might as well just tell us… How long have you been seeing each other?" Chloe looked with complete confusion at Amy.

"I'm not seeing _anybody_." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how long have you been hooking up?"

"What? I'm not _hooking up_ with anyone either!"

Stacie crossed her legs and faced Chloe.

"She bottoms, doesn't she?"

"Who?"

"You know, I know that she's little, but I'm sure she gets like really wild. They would like her much in Australia. Too small. But that seems to be your _thing_."

"My _thing_? Are you talking about Beca?"

"Obviously."

"No!"

"What?"

"Beca is not my '_thing'_"

"Bullshit!" Stacie exclaimed. She stared at Chloe, but the look on her face definitely said that she was telling the truth. Her jaw dropped instantly. "_Oh my God_! You're kidding me."

"Well, they obviously want it to be their _thing_." Amy looked at her sincerely. "You two are like the cartoons where the eyes have hearts in them and you can see the heartbeat pumping through their chest." She put her hand to her chest and mimicked the thudding heartbeat and nodded. "_Uns uns uns_"

Chloe didn't respond much to their statements. She knew that it was true. She wanted to be a _thing_ with Beca. Maybe not as illustrative as Amy had described it, but she knew that nothing would make her happier than to be in a relationship with Beca.

"She's right. I mean, you might as well just tell us, Chloe. All of the Bellas see it too. I'm pretty sure that Aubrey notices it too, but she doesn't really want to admit it. She's still not too warmhearted towards 'alt. girl'. Have you even talked about your feelings towards each other?"

Chloe let out a heavy sigh. Amy and Stacie both offered sympathetic looks. "She's my best friend, and you guys know how quick she is to shut out the world. I don't like the _thought_ of losing her in my life."

"That's just it! You know exactly how she is. She's certainly not going to make the first effort. Eventually her feelings for you will be too much and she'll start shutting you out. Soon enough…" Stacie looked in the direction of a group of Trebles across the room. Jesse had also invited Benji to the party; they were talking. Chloe's eyes widened.

"She's not even interested in him. We all know that."

"Yeah, but what happens when she doesn't think that _you_ are interested in _her_? I honestly don't think she's interested in anybody else, and she is going to need someone to help her forget about you." Amy twirled her finger and pointed straight at the quirky boy. "_John Cusack_ swoops in-" she clapped loudly "and takes your chick.

"Face it Chloe. You know damn well that you could have Beca in a heartbeat. I'm sure she's in the kitchen right now having a panic attack because you aren't with her. You know her better than all of us, and you're the only one she trusts fully. We all seriously think that you've been hooking up since initiation when you guys actually met. You two immediately clicked." Chloe bit her lip, refraining from telling them that it wasn't actually the first time they met. In fact they had met twice before, and once just so happened to be in the shower (no big deal). The truth was that Chloe truly usually wouldn't have done something like that to anyone else, but some part of Chloe just _knew_ that it was her voice. She recognized the beautiful brunette that she had met at the activities fair, because all that she could think about was that she could listen to her voice all day. It was sweet but sarcastic, which only made her that much cuter. Not even Aubrey knew about the shower consultation. It never got any further than rare jokes between the two girls when they were alone. It never failed to make Beca to blush.

By the time Stacie and Amy got done lecturing Chloe she had come up with a plan. It was about 11:45, and Chloe officially decided that tonight was the night. She knew exactly how she felt about Beca, and it was about time she told her.

Chloe stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. When she walked through the door, she saw Beca seated on a barstool looking very discomforted. Sitting next to her was Jesse. She felt her ears get hot and for a moment, she felt a pain in her chest. But a moment later, Beca's eyes found Chloe's. She smiled brightly at the older girl. Jesse's eyes followed and his face fell when he saw her. It was at that moment, Chloe realized that Jesse never tended to stick around much when she was there. He would just get up and awkwardly leave. She wondered if he noticed the connection that the two girls had. She thought, they both were trying to win Beca over, and the other was the only thing getting in the way.

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed. Now it was the older girl's cheeks that were hot. She felt an overwhelming happiness seeing how excited Beca was to see her.

Jesse didn't seem to have that happiness anymore. He had his goofy grin on at first until he saw Chloe. His smile looked very forced now.

"I guess I'd better take this drink back to Benji. I told him I'd be right back." He snatched the two glasses from the counter behind him and stood up. "Hey, Chloe." He managed to say as he walked by her and out of the kitchen.

When she approached Beca, the younger girl reached out, grasping her hands. "You are literally my hero right now." She released her hands and watched as Chloe sat down. She hadn't said anything since she entered the room. Something was happening that had never happened before. She felt nervous being around Beca. She never felt nervous around Beca. It was at that moment that she realized how serious this was. She had never truly felt this way about anyone else in her life.

"Chloe?"

_Oh._

"Sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts." She snapped herself out of her daze and looked up at Beca with an amused smile. "That looked pretty painful."

"Just like I feared." Beca offered a very displeased face. "He didn't ask me out or anything, he was just being his usual awkward flirty self. It would be nice if he could just act like a normal person around me for once. Whatever. I'm not ready for midnight."

"Well, you should be! Don't worry, I'm going to be right there. If he tries something, we can always punch him and run out the front door." Beca smirked at her.

"Well, that makes me feel better actually. If I'm with the Bellas, I doubt he'll come around."

* * *

They spent the rest of the time there in the kitchen talking, just like they were earlier on in the night. Only, this time there were other people around. Cynthia and Jessica were still in the kitchen and there were other members of the other groups all just hanging out. At 11:57, Jesse came back in to the room to let them know. "Three minutes 'til midnight!"

They all grabbed drinks and went in to the living room, where the TV was on so that they could all watch the ball drop at midnight. Jesse watched as Chloe walked out of the kitchen, and trailing along behind her by the hand was Beca. They stood in the living room, Chloe wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders; again something happened that never happened before. Chloe was always one to be cuddly, especially with Beca, even though she knew that she wasn't the touchy-feely type. But as Chloe's hand rested on Beca's left shoulder, she immediately felt the smaller girl relax in to her body as her right arm looped around Chloe, gripping her side. It wasn't even an attempt to try and keep Jesse away or anything. It was just Chloe being Chloe. And Beca returning the favor. They did not even think about Jesse until he went over to Beca and stood by her, smiling that same forced smile he had since he saw the redhead in the kitchen. The more awkward that Jesse made her feel, the more comfortable she felt with Chloe.

Beca took a drink from her cup as there was 20 seconds left 'til midnight.

Chloe looked to her right to see Amy and Stacie looking at her and Beca, as the two girls threw up two thumbs up, but Stacie just winked and mouthed 'She's a bottom'

Chloe rolled her eyes at both of them.

**10** She felt Beca's hold on her become more firm as the time ticked on.

**9** She wasnt sure if Beca knew that she was doing it

**8** or if it was purely just Beca getting nervous.

**7** Because she definitely knew that _she_ was nervous,

**6** which still was a shocker to her.

**5** But this was Beca.

**4** This was her chance to finally get more than a friendship with her.

**3** Because she was pretty sure she had half fallen in love with her already.

And damn it she just couldn't help herself.

Chloe turned her head with two seconds left, moved her arm from Beca's shoulder to her waist, took her other arm to her back and dipped her head down slightly to bring her lips to Beca's.

**2**

**1**

_Happy New Year_

Everyone that wasn't kissing someone else was cheering and hollering.

Beca was taken by surprise, no doubt, but she wasn't protesting against it whatsoever. She brought her left hand to Chloe's face, deepening the kiss.

No one hollered more than Stacie and Amy. They high-fived, and watched as their plan to get the two girls together was successful. The rest of the Bellas cheered for the two girls as well. They all figured, it was about time. They had only been having eye-sex for the past four months and it caused a crazy amount of tension in Bellas rehearsals.

The only person who wasn't cheering or smiling was Jesse. In fact he immediately walked away and left the room entirely, before anyone could realize. Eventually, when Beca and Chloe finally pulled away from each other, all they could do was smile.

"I just want you to know, that wasn't me saving you from Jesse." Chloe winked to the younger girl. Beca grinned as she put her hands back to Chloe's face.

"I really hope so. Either way, you did a _great_ job." This time, Beca took control; she brought Chloe back for another kiss. This was about to be a really great year.

"Happy New Year Beca."

"Happy New Year Chloe."


End file.
